kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, as well as The White Wizard, Kamen Rider Sorcerer, and Kamen Rider Mage. They are rings infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. Wizard possesses two kind of Rings: the left-handed for transformation/changing his current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast has rings like Wizard, but he doesn't have Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to equip his Mantles. Wizard's Rings can be stored inside a chest known simply as the , crafted from scratch by the bashful Violet Golem PlaMonster. Magic Stones Transformation Rings Standard Style Rings * : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. flame.PNG|Flame Ring Waterring.png|Water Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Ring Dragon Style Rings * : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger fire magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger water magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger wind magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger earth magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring WaterDragonRing.PNG|Water Dragon Ring hurricanering.PNG|Hurricane Dragon Ring landdragonring.PNG|Land Dragon Ring Infinity Ring * : Allows Wizard to access Infinity Style. Also enables him to move at blinding speeds when scanned on the WizarDriver while in Infinity Style, as well as imbue his WizarSwordGun with the elements of fire, water, wind and earth when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. infinring.PNG|Infinity Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Haruto's WizarDriver. * : Allows Wizard to perform the Rider Kick of his current Style. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!: **Standard Styles: . When used in conjunction with the Drill Ring, the attack becomes the . ***Flame Style w/ Strike Phase: **Dragon Styles: **Special Rush Style: **Infinity Style: * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld through a Magical Portal to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strips them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Opens a Magical Portal between two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun, Machine Winger or Drago Timer. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Shrinks down the wearer drastically to less than an inch. * : Allows Wizard to conjure his Magical Portal as a shield to block enemy attacks. If in Rider form, the shield is made from the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: A dome of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water Style: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane Style/Hurricane Dragon: A giant wind force appears all around Wizard that not only blocks attacks, but can also force enemies back. **Land Style/Land Dragon: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them if they charge right into it. **Flame Dragon: An eruption similar to a volcano appears around Wizard to protect him from enemy attacks. **Water Dragon: TBA **Infinity Style: TBA * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, it enlarges the weapon. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Emits a bright flash of light which brightens darkened areas and blinds foes. * : Transfers the user's Mana into the wearer. * : Only shown being used with Water Style or Water Dragon. Temporarily transmutates Wizard's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. When not transformed, the chains are made of metal, otherwise the form of the chains depend on Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style/Flame Dragon: Metal chains. **Water Style: Liquid chains. **Hurricane Style: TBA **Land Style/Land Dragon: Stone chains. **Water Dragon: Ice chains. **Hurricane Dragon: TBA **Infinity Style: TBA * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard that move in synchronization with him. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, it creates a duplicate of the weapon. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Typically used with Land Style or Land Dragon. Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds to burrow through the ground. If, however used immediatly after the Kick Strike Ring, Wizard can execute a Rider Drill Kick. * : Releases a horrible odor that emits from the wearer. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. * : Given to Haruto by Santa Claus. Restores destroyed Christmas presents. Used only once, as the Ring faded away after its spell was cast. * : Changes the wearer's clothes into an outfit appropriate for the setting (i.e., a formal suit for a fancy party, a student's uniform to enter a school) * : Temporarily enhances Wizard's muscles to spectacular results. If in Rider form, Wizard becomes a hulking giant that can easily destroy Ghouls. * : Creates a hole for Wizard or anyone/anything else to fall into. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Only compatible with a Dragon Style. Equips Wizard with a different part of WizarDragon's body to aid him in battle: **Flame Dragon: Summons the Drago Skull on Wizard's chest, which allows him to execute the attack. **Water Dragon: Summons the Drago Tail on Wizard's lower back, allowing him to split large bodies of water in half, as well as execute the attack. When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Wizard can execute the attack. **Hurricane Dragon: Summons the Drago Wings on Wizard's back, allowing him to fly, as well as execute the attack. When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Wizard can execute the attack. **Land Dragon: Summons the Drago Hell Claws on Wizard's arms, allowing him to cleave through anything, as well as execute the attack. If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Wizard can execute the attack. * : Only compatible with Water Style or Water Dragon. Initiates an attack called , where Wizard fires a blast of icy winds to freeze enemies in place, though the attack is smaller if used in Water Style. When not in Rider form, it allows Haruto to control ice underneath his Magical Portal. * : Only compatible with Hurricane Style or Hurricane Dragon. Initiates an attack called , where Wizard fires WizarDragon in the form of sentient lightning to attack enemies, though the attack is smaller if used in Hurricane Style. When not in Rider form, it allows Haruto to control lightning underneath his Magical Portal. * : Only compatible with Land Style or Land Dragon. Initiates an attack called , where Wizard fires a blast of compressed gravity at the enemy to levitate them into the air and then drop them to the ground with a sharp increase in gravity, leaving a sizable crater as a result, though the attack is smaller if used in Land Style. When not in Rider form, it allows Haruto to control gravity underneath his Magical Portal. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : By putting this ring on a Gate's finger, Kamen Rider Fourze can press the ringed finger on the Cosmic Switch to enter their Underworld through a Magical Portal. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Wizard to access Special Rush Style. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Wizard to travel through time. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Summons a gigantic WizarDragon into the real world. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. * : Allows Kyoryuzin to use WizarDragon's Strike Phase mode to execute the attack. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. * : Can only be activated when in Infinity Style. Transforms Wizard into Infinity Dragon Style. Only appears in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. * : Allows Wizard and Beast to perform a dance. The dance can also be used in combat. When used, it will use Life is SHOW TIME as its theme. Only appears in Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring. * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown. Giveaway item for bringing 10 Wizard Rings to a store in Japan. * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown. Activated by scanning the White Wizard's Change or Explosion Ring on the normal WizarDriver. WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring KRWi-Small Ring.png|Small Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring KRWi-Christmas Ring.jpg|Merry Christmas Ring dressupketchup.PNG|Dress Up Ring magimuscles.PNG|Excite Ring special.PNG|Special Ring BlizzardRing.PNG|Blizzard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring KRWi-Fall Ring.png|Fall Ring fourze engage ring.png|Fourze Engage Ring Special Rush Wizard Ring.jpg|Special Rush Ring Time Ring.jpg|Time Ring Miracle of miracles.jpg|Miracle Ring Kyoryuger Ring.jpg|Super Sentai Ring Wizard Finish Strike Ring.jpg|Finish Strike Ring Dance Ring.png|Dance Ring Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Better Kraken Ring.jpg|Kraken Ring GolemRing.png|Golem Ring SHT Z Wizard Ring.jpg|Rider Rush Ring Beast Colors Transformation Rings * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Beast. Also initiates his Kick Strike finisher when inserted into the Beast Driver while transformed. This is the only Beast Color that fits in the left side of the Beast Driver. * : Allows Beast to access Beast Hyper. Also initiates his Mirage Magnum's Shooting Mirage finisher when the mouth is opened and inserted into the weapon's ring slot. Beast.PNG|Beast Ring hypering.PNG|Hyper Ring (Closed) openhypering.PNG|Hyper Ring (Opened) Mantle Rings * : Allows Beast to gain the Falco Mantle, allowing him to fly at high speeds. If scanned on Haruto's WizarDriver, it allows the wearer to turn into feathers to become invulnerable to enemy attacks. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. In the Hyper Battle DVD, Kosuke uses this ring without transforming, donning a Falco Mantle and Falcon Hat to get back at Haruto for shrinking him with the Small Ring. * : Allows Beast to gain the Chameleo Mantle, giving him camouflage abilities, a chameleon tongue-shaped whip for offensive capabilities, and appears to have an effect on his overall agility. If used in the Beast Driver untransformed, it allows the wearer to become invisible. * : Allows Beast to gain the Buffa Mantle, enhancing his physical strength and endurance. In the Hyper Battle DVD, Kosuke uses this ring on Haruto untransformed to make fun of him, making Haruto don Buffalo Horns and a nose ring. * : Allows Beast to gain the Dolphi Mantle, allowing him to swim at high speeds and heal any ailment by emitting blue magical energy. If scanned on Haruto's WizarDriver, it allows the wearer to dive into the ground as if it were water and move like a dolphin. KRWi-Falco Ring.png|Falco Ring Chameleo Ring.PNG|Chameleo Ring buffatring.PNG|Buffa Ring KRWi-Dolphin Ring.png|Dolphi Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Kosuke's Beast Driver. This is the only Beast Color Kosuke can use while the Beast Driver is in its inactive state. * : Allows Beast to enter a Gate's Underworld through a Magical Portal. * : Summons the Beast Chimera in an Underworld. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. In a stage show, Beast uses the Griffin Ring in the Dice Saber in the same way as the four Mantle Rings, summoning 1-6 griffins that assault the target. BeastDriverOn.PNG|Driver On Ring Beast Engage Ring.png|Engage Ring Beast ChimaeRise Ring.png|Chimarise Ring griffon.PNG|Griffin Ring White Wizard's Rings Transformation Ring * : Initiates the transformation into the White Wizard. KRWi-White Change.jpg|Change Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Fueki's WizarDriver. Looks almost identical to Haruto's Driver On Ring except with a red outline. * : Allows the White Wizard to enter a Gate's Underworld through a Magical Portal. * : Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. Looks identical to Haruto's Defend Ring. * : Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. The White Wizard can also use this ring to retrieve his Hamel Cane. * : Creates an explosive sphere for the White Wizard to throw. * : Allows the White Wizard to teleport to various places. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. Looks identical to Haruto's Bind Ring. * : Unknown. Unlike most Wizard Rings, this ring has a golden base instead of a silver base, similar to Sorcerer's Rings. * : Summons then powers the White Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. White Driver On.jpg|Driver On Ring Riong.png|Engage Ring Defend.jpg|Barrier Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Bombarda Maxima.jpg|Explosion Ring Ring of Teleportation.jpg|Teleport Ring Bindring.png|Chain Ring Unnamed 4.jpg|Eclipse Ring white garuda.png|White Garuda Ring KRWi-White Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Ring Sorcerer's Rings Transformation Ring * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Sorcerer. SorChaRi.png|Sorcerer Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Orma's WizarDriver. Looks identical to Fueki's Driver On Ring. * : Various uses for offensive magic and weaponry. Known uses are Blast (a more powerful version of the White Wizard's Explosion Ring), Dupe (similar to Wizard's Copy Ring), Lightning (an upgraded form of Wizard's Thunder Ring), Reflect (an upgraded form of the Defend/Barrier Ring that also redirects the attacks it blocks), and Tornado (Full effect unknown, initially appears to trap the target in a multicolored cyclone). Orma also has several copies of this Ring on his chest straps, though they have silver bases instead of gold and are most likely only for decoration. * : Reshapes the world in its user's image. * : Allows Sorcerer to execute his finishing attack. White Driver On.jpg|Driver On Ring Scommonring.png|Common Ring SCreateRing.png|Create Ring SFinalStrikeRing.png|Final Strike Ring Mage's Rings Transformation Ring * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Mage. WRChangeMage.png|Mage Ring Magic Rings * : Activates the user's WizarDriver. Looks identical to Fueki's Driver On Ring. * : Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. Mage can also use this ring to retrieve a WizardSwordGun. * : Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. Looks identical to Haruto's Defend Ring * : Allows Mage to teleport to various places. * : Allows Mage to control gravity underneath his/her Magical Portal. * : Various uses for offensive magic and weaponry. * : Unknown * : Has a gold base like Sorcerer's Rings, White Wizard's Eclipse Ring, and Wizard's Finish Strike Ring. Effect unknown. White Driver On.jpg|Driver On Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Defend.jpg|Barrier Ring Ring of Teleportation.jpg|Teleport Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring 107px-Unknown_Ring_-3.jpg|Common Ring Kamen_Rider_Wizard_Holy_Ring.jpg|Holy Ring Rider Rings Much like the Legend Rider Switches of Kamen Rider Fourze (not to mention Sound Capsule Gaia Memories and Rider Core Medals which however are non-canon), the Rider Wizard Rings are based off of the previous Riders and like the Rider Switches, could be accessable in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Unlike Kamen Rider Diend (for the most part), the Kamen Riders that Wizard summon are actual Riders rather than holographic manifestations, as the Rings summon a Rider either in their human form or Rider forms based on the Rings. Four of them were used in Movie War Ultimatum. *Showa Era Rings **Ichigo (Normal/Green) **Nigo **V3 (Normal/Red) **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black (Normal/Black) **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin (Normal/Green) *Heisei Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Ultimate/Rising Ultimate) **Agito (Ground/Shining) **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Ryuga **Faiz (Normal/Axel/Blaster) **Kaixa **Blade (Ace/King Normal/Gold]) **Garren **Chalice **Hibiki (Normal/Kurenai/Armed) **Todoroki **Kabuto (Rider/Hyper) **Gatack **KickHopper **PunchHopper **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros/Negataros) **Den-O (Sword/Rod/Axe/Gun/Climax/Liner/Super Climax) **New Den-O **Kiva (Kiva/Garuru/Dogga/Basshaa/DogaBaki/Emperor) **Dark Kiva **Decade (Normal/Complete/Violent Emotion) **Diend (Normal/Complete) *Neo-Heisei Era Rings **Double (CycloneJoker / HeatMetal / LunaTrigger / FangJoker / CycloneJoker Xtreme / CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme) **Skull **Accel (Normal/Trial/Booster) **Eternal **OOO (Tatoba / Gatakiriba / Latorartar / Sagohzo / Tajadol / Shauta / Putotyra / Burakawani) **Birth **Fourze (Base / Elek / Fire / Magnet / Cosmic / Meteor Fusion / Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion) **Meteor (Normal/Meteor Storm Normal/Gold) **Nadeshiko Shin Ichigo Ring.jpg|Ichigo Better Ichigo Ring.jpg|Ichigo (Green) Ichigo Ring.jpg|Nigo V3 Ring.jpg|V3 Better Akai Kamen no V3.jpg|V3 (Red) Raidaman.jpg|Riderman Unknown Ring.jpg|X Better Amazon Ring.jpg|Amazon Better Stronger Ring.jpg|Stronger Skyrider Ring.jpg|Skyrider Super Rider Ring.jpg|Super-1 Better ZX Ring.jpg|ZX Black Ring.JPG|Black Better Black Ring.jpg|Black (Black) Better Shadow Moon Ring.jpg|Shadow Moon Better RX Ring.jpg|Black RX Shin Ring.jpg|Shin Shin Shin Ring.jpg|Shin (Green) Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Form Kuuga Dragon Ring.jpg|Kuuga Dragon Form Kuuga Pegasus Ring.jpg|Kuuga Pegasus Form Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form Rising Ring.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form Better Agito Ring.jpg|Agito Ground Form Ryuki Ring.jpg|Ryuki Survive Ring.jpg|Ryuki Survive Ryuga Ring.jpg|Ryuga 555 Ring.jpg|Faiz Chi Ring.jpg|Kaixa Blade Brave.jpg|Blade Ace King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Better Ring of Coins.jpg|Garren Better Hibiki Ring.jpg|Hibiki Oni Armed Ring.jpg|Hibiki Armed Roaring Demon Ring.jpg|Todoroki Kabuto Ring.jpg|Kabuto Rider Hyper Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Better Gatack Ring.jpg|Gatack Dark Kabuto Ring.jpg|Dark Kabuto Hopper Brother Ring 1.jpg|KickHopper Punch Hopper Ring.jpg|PunchHopper Momotaros Ring.JPG|Imagin Momotaros Okay fine I was wrong.jpg|Imagin Negataros Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Form Better Deno Climax.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Better Zeronos Ring.jpg|Zeronos New Den-O.jpg|NEW Den-O/Den-O Strike Form Better Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form Kiva Garulu Ring.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Better Kiva Bassha Ring.jpg|Kiva Basshaa Form Kiva Dogga Ring.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form Roots of the Emperor.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form Dark Kiva Ring.jpg|Dark Kiva Decade Ring.jpg|Decade Better Complete Ring.jpg|Decade Complete Form It's a violent emotion that slays us tonight...~.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Diend Ring without Watermark.jpg|Diend W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double W Shin Cyclone Joker.jpg|Double CycloneJoker W Heat Metal.JPG|Double HeatMetal W Luna Trigger.JPG|Double LunaTrigger Xtreme Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme Golden Cyclones and Jokers.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme Better Accel Ring.jpg|Accel Trial Ring.jpg|Accel Trial Clearer Skull Ring.jpg|Skull Better Ring of Eternity.jpg|Eternal OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Shin OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Gatakiriba Ring.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo True Lion Ring.jpg|OOO Latorartar Combo Sagohzo Ring.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo Better Tajadol.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo Better Putotyra Ring.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo Birth Ring.jpg|Birth Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base States Fourze Elek Ring.jpg|Fourze Elek States Better Fire States Ring.jpg|Fourze Fire States Maguneto Ringu.jpg|Fourze Magnet States Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Fourze Fusion Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States Fourze Fusion Nadeshiko Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Better Meteor Ring.jpg|Meteor Better Meteor Storm Ring.jpg|Meteor Storm Golden Stormers.jpg|Meteor Storm (Gold) SOLU Ring.jpg|Nadeshiko Trivia *A lot of the abilities the Magic Rings possess are similar to powers from previous Kamen Riders: **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kiva's Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what J can do. **The Bind Ring is similar Chalice's Bio Rouze Card, Sasword Masked Form's Blood Vessels and Saga (later Dark Kiva)'s Jacorder. ***Meanwhile, when the spell is used in Flame Style, it unleashes metal chains, similar to the Lucifer Chains Kiva wears to keep the Hell's Gate closed. **The Blizzard Ring is similar to Leangle's Blizzard Polar Rouze Card and Fourze's Freeze Astroswitch. **The Connect Ring is somewhat similar to the various weapon Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, as it summons a weapon. Although Wizard can use it to take other things too, making his far more versatile. **The Copy Ring is similar to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, Garren's Gemini Zebra Rouze Card, Decade and Diend's Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards, and the Branch Shade ability of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. The difference is that the duplicate Wizards perfectly copy the movements of the real Wizard, making it more closely resemble the Kamen Rides of Decade Complete. **The Defend Ring is similar to the Guard Vent Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, Diend's Barrier AttackRide Rider Card, OOO's Kame Medal's Goura Guardners, and Fourze's Shield Module. **The Dragorise & Miracle Rings are similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Cards, Kiva's Doran Fuestle, and to a lesser extent Decade's Final FormRide: Ryuki Dragreder and AttackRide: Advent Rider Cards, as it summons a dragon-like monster. ***Additionally, the sound played after the Miracle Ring is used is the same one used by the Doran Fuestle. **The Dress Up Ring is similar to an ability of Decade's identity, Tsukasa Kadoya, as he is given a costume to fit in whenever he goes to an A.R. World. **The Drill Ring is similar to Fourze's Drill Module. **The Engage Ring is similar to the DenLiner, Kiva's Castle Doran's time door and the Dimensional walls from Kamen Rider Decade, as it allows access into different dimensions. **The Extend Ring is similar to the ability of Double's Luna Memory in the LunaJoker Half Change form. **The Fall Ring is similar to Fourze's Schop Module as it creates holes. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similar to the liquid forms of Black RX's Bio Rider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Sleep Ring is similar to Double's Soul Forward ability, as one of the Rider's identities, Philip, faints whenever his Gaia Memory is inserted. **The Thunder Ring is similar to Blade's Thunder Deer Rouze Card, the Thunder-type Onis, and Fourze's Elek Astroswitch. **The Time Ring is similar to Odin's Time Vent Advent Card, Kabuto Hyper's Hyper Zecter, Den-O's Den-Liner and Castle Doran's Time Door. *The Teleport Ring is similar to Kamen Rider Odin's ability to teleport. *Some of Wizard's finishers are similar to the finishers of previous Kamen Riders: **Flame Style's Copy + Kick Strike combo is similar to Garren's Burning Divide. **Flame Style's Slash Strike is similar to Hibiki's Ongeki Ha - Kishin Kakusei (close combat variant). **Hurricane Style's Slash Strike is similar to that of Faiz's Sparkle Cut attack. **Land Style's Drill Strike Wizard is similar to Chalice's Spinning Attack / Dance and Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick. **Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath is similar to Birth's Breast Cannon Fire. **Water Dragon's Dragon Freeze Whip is similar to OOO Putotyra Combo's Blasting Freezer. *The Beast Colors are similar to OOO's O Medals as they give the user the attributes of various animals. **The Falco Ring's spell when scanned on the WizarDriver is similar to Odin's teleporting ability and Femme's Guard Vent Card as it turn the user into feathers to teleport and making it invulnerable to attacks. **The Dolphi Ring's spell when scanned on the WizarDriver is similar to the Pisces Zodiarts' ability, as it makes the user be able to phase through the ground like it is made of water. *The Transformation Rings are similar to the power sources of two Super Sentai teams: **Wizard and Beast's use of rings to transform is similar to the Denzimen's Denzi Rings. **Wizard's rings' powers being derived from gems is similar to the Goggle V team. *A lot of the abilities the Magic Rings possess are similar to the various powers by Super Sentai Rangers: **The Blizzard Ring is similar to MagiMother, who wields the power of ice, and Gosei Blue's Istop Gosei Card. **The Copy Ring (when used on the WizarSwordGun) is similar to the Shinken Red's Double Disc, which duplicates his Shinkenmaru. **The Defend Ring's spell in Land Style is similar to Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow's Defenstone Gosei Card, as they create walls from the ground to defend themselves from the opponents. **The Drill & Fall Rings are similar to GoggleYellow's ability to burrow and attack from underground, Black Mask's Masky Drill, MegaRed's Saber Slash & Screw Drill Saber, GoYellow's Beak Driller, AbaRed's Burstosaurs Tyrannosaurus & Ankyloveilus, Bouken Yellow's GoGo Drill, the Boukengers' Combination Crush attack, Shinken Red's Tora Origami, Gosei Black & Gosei Yellow's Sai Headder and Gokai Silver's GoZyuJin. **The Excite Ring is similar to MagiGreen's Green Muscles spell. **The Explosion Ring is similar to the ability of the Dynamen and Gosei Red, Gosei Pink and Gosei Knight's Comprethunder Gosei Card, as they create explosions. **The Gravity Ring is similar to TenmaRanger, who wields the power of gravity. **The Please Ring is similar to the Go-Busters' Powered Custom, as they transport the energy of their Buddy Roids. **The Small Ring is similar to MagiPink when she uses her Transformation ability to turn into a bee. **The Thunder Ring is similar to MagiYellow, who wields the power of lightning, Shinken Red's Lightning Disc, Gosei Red, Gosei Pink and Gosei Knight's Comprethunder Gosei Card, and Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow's Sparkquake Gosei Card. **The Time Ring is similar to the Timerangers' TimeJets & Time Shadow, MagiYellow when he used the Heavenly Saint Chronogel's forbidden Time Spell and Gokai Silver's GoZyuDrill. *Strangely enough, the first time Beast's Engage Ring was used, it said 'Please' afterwards. The second time it was used, it said 'GO'. This may have been an error, but the time it said 'GO', it was being used on Haruto. Why this inconsistency happened in the first place is unknown. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal Category:White Wizard Arsenal Category:Mage Arsenal